Yu-Gi-Oh Oneshots
by SarahRachael
Summary: These are a series of one-shots I wrote but most of them are yaoi so if you don't like yaoi, don't read. I really hope I did a good job with this since it is my first piece on this site and thanks to all that read.
1. Puzzleshipping!

Yugi was sitting on the couch. He heard Atemu calling from upstairs. He ran over to find Atemu on the floor by the stairs. His leg was bent odd and his lip was bleeding.  
"Grandpa!"  
"Yugi, what happened?"  
"Atemu fell down the stairs! He's bleeding!" Yugi picked up the phone.  
"Wait Yugi, he onlycut his lip but his leg looks out of place."  
"Oh." Yugi dropped the phone back on the receiver.  
"Yugi, help me get him to the car. We have to get his leg in a cast." Yugi and Grandpa got Atemu into the car and they took him to the hospital.

6 weeks later...

Summer came around and flowers began to bloom in Domino City. Yugi and Atemu were sitting in the living room when the power went out.  
"What happened?" Yugi was startled.  
"The power went out from the heat. It happened when I was in Dueling Academy." Atemu tore off his jacket.  
"What in the 9 regions of hell are you doing?!" Yugi asked as Atemu was removing his shirt.  
"I'm removing some clothing to keep cool." Atemu finished removing his shirt.  
"Can you help me get my jacket off?" Yugi looked up at him.  
"Sure." Atemu easily got Yugi's jacket and shirt off of his torso. He stood, admiring how toned and pale Yugi's torso was.  
"Atemu is something wrong?" Yugi shook his aibou, who looked to be staring off into space.  
"No my hikari, nothing is wrong. You keep in shape very well Yugi."  
"You are too." Yugi blushed at this.  
"Hikari, you look like you're hidng something from me. What is it?"  
"Atemu, there is something I cannot hide from you any longer. I love you. I love you with all my heart Atemu.  
At first your presence seemed nothing to me, now I can't imagine my life without you in it." Yugi stood and looked at Atemu and all of a sudden, Atemu leaned over and kissed Yugi. "Yugi I feel the same way." Atemu and Yugi peppered each other with kisses and stripped. Atemu carried Yugi over to the bed. "Are you sure we should do this?"  
"Please Atemu." Yugi clamped his eyes shut as Atemu entered him. The two were soon coated with sweat and laid next to each other.  
"Atemu, I love you."  
"I love you too Yugi." Atemu kissed Yugi one last time before they fell asleep.

A/N My first yugioh oneshot! What does everyone think? I know it isnt very detailed but I couldn't do it!  
Anyways I did Puppyshipping next. So enjoy! By the way, does anyone know how to get a tennis ball out of a garden hose? 


	2. Puppyshipping!

Joey sat at his house wondering what to do. (The teacher did give me some paperwork to take to Kaiba. Maybe I should get that done.) Joey then gathered Kaiba's work then set off for Kaiba's mansion. When he arrived, he knocked on the beautiful blue door.

"What the HELL do YOU want mutt?"

"I just came by to drop off some work that was left at school for ya."

"Okay mutt. Now get the hell away from my house." Kaiba slammed the door in Joey's face. Joey the headed home. He was thinking about Kaiba the whole time. When he went through the door, his sister and his angry looking father was standing there.

"Joseph Wheeler, where the hell have you been?! You were supposed to watch your sister you lazy fucker!"

"Dad, I had to drop off work to one of my classmates."

"WELL YOU SHOULDA PICKED UP YOUR SISTER FIRST YOU FUCKING IDIOT! YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD OF A SON!" Joey's dad smacked him.

"Dad it's okay! Joey just forgot!"

"Both of you shut the hell up. Go the fuck to bed!" Joey's dad stomped to his room. Serenity went over to her brother who was still lying on the floor.

"Joey are you okay?" Serenity helped Joey sit up.

"I'll be fine sis. I'm sorry I got dad mad and I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Joey, promise me that one day we'll get away from dad, and that my eyesight will be okay."

"I promise Serenity." Joey got up then the two went to their rooms. Joey slept through the night soundly.

Saturday...

Joey got up and reached to look at the phone. The phone rang and he picked it up.

"Yello?" Joey asked.

"Hey Joey. It's Mokuba. I was wondering if you wanted to come over. Today is Seto's birthday!"

"Okay I guess. I'll be there in 30 minutes." Joey hung up the phone and got on his bike. He pedaled across town to Kaiba's mansion. He knocked on the door and Mokuba immediately answered.

"Hey Joey! Seto is up in his room. It's the third door on the right."

"Thanks Mokuba." Joey headed up the beautiful blue carpeted stairs. He walked past opened doors and gasped at the beautiful guest rooms. He got to Kaiba's door. He knocked lightly.

"Come in." Kaiba's voice rang from the other side. Joey stepped in.

"Hey Kaiba."

"What the HELL are you doing here?! Go home!" Kaiba threw a pillow at Joey.

"Hey , I heard it was your birthday. I just wanted to get you some company and make your birthday great!" Joey sat next to Kaiba. "Here, I got you a present." Joey held a box out to Kaiba.

"Really? Oh Joey, how did you get this?" Kaiba held up a mint condition Blue Eyes White Dragon card.

"I found it just for you. I really wanted to get you something you would treasure."

"Thanks mutt." Kaiba kissed Joey on the cheek. When Kaiba released Joey, he found himself pulled back towards Joey.  
Kaiba was shocked when Joey kissed him on the lips, but he returned the kiss with passion and grace. The two began to strip and soon they were totally naked.

"Wow..." Joey looked over Kaiba. He had perfect abs and beautifully toned skin.

"You don't look so bad yourself mutt." Kaiba pulled Joey close and kissed him. He laid Joey on the bed and sunk intohim. Joey groaned at the sudden intrusion. Kaiba began to move and Joey began to enjoy it.

"K-Kaibaaaaaaaaaa! Ohhhhhh!" Joey moaned loudly. Soon both of them were tired out and laying next to each other,  
holding each other in their arms. They kissed each other tenderly and laid close to each other.

"I love you Joey."

"I love you too." Joey kissed Kaiba and then the two fell asleep. Soon Mokuba poked his heaed in.

"I knew my plan would work." Mokuba then closed the door. 


	3. Prideshipping!

Kaiba stood in front of the Kame Game Shop, thinking to himself. (Should I tell him? I mean, what if he rejects me?  
What if Atemu just wants to be friends? I have to take the chance.) Kaiba walked into the shop to see Yugi behind the counter.

"Yugi, is Atemu here? I have to tell him something." Kaiba looked down at Yugi.

"Sure. Come on follow me." Yugi motioned for Kaiba to follow him. They walked past the curtain behind the counter and then went up the stairs. They went down the hall to a blue colored door. Yugi knocked.

"Come on in." They heard Atemu's baritone voice and entered.

"Hey aibou. Kaiba wanted to talk to you. Um... bye." Yugi then ran back down to the game shop. Kaiba walked towards Atemu and sat next to him.

"So Kaiba what is it you want to tell me?" Atemu looked at Kaiba questioningly. "And why do you look so nervous?"

"Well, Atemu, we've known each other for a while and I came to a realization. I love you. I didn't know how you'd react and I thought you would hate me and - " Kaiba was cut off as Atemu kissed him. When Atemu pulled away, Kaiba was as red as a firetruck. Kaiba looked at Atemu surprisedly.

"Atemu, why did you do that?"

"Because I love you too." Atemu caressed Kaiba's cheek. He kissed Kaiba and removed their shirts. They continued kissing each other and stripping. The two were soon naked and were on the bed exploring each others body with their hands. They kept kissing each other on any and all skin they could, all the while pleasuring each other. Finally, Atemu signaled that he was ready. Kaiba lined up and entered Atemu. The two were a tangled mess of sweaty bodies and bucking hips. Afterwards, a haze fell over them.

"Kaiba, I'm glad you confessed your true feelings for me."

"I am too Atemu. I am too."

"Should we tell Yugi?"

"Nah, he'll find out. He'll hear us one day and inspect what it is. Hehe nah let's tell him.

"I love you Seto."

"I love you too, Pharaoh." Kaiba pulled Atemu into his arms and they fell asleep. 


	4. Tendershipping!

A/N WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIP?! This is Ryou x Bakura BUT I CANT FIND THE OFFICIAL SHIP NAME SOMEONE HELP ME!  
Just PM me the name of the ship please! Thanks for the help! :D

Ryou was shoved against the wall. Bakura was drunk again and it always came to this...

"What's wrong Ryou? You scared? Huh?!" Bakura spit in Ryou's face. "Well, gonna answer me?!" Bakura violently slapped Ryou across the face. "ANSWER ME!" Ryou only whimpered. This only made Bakura more angry. He grabbed Ryou and punched him in the arm. Ryou squirmed and whimpered again.

"Please Bakura stop! PLEASE STOP!" Ryou yelled.

"I don't think I will." Bakura ripped Ryou's sweater off. The one that Atemu had made for him. He looked up at Bakura with hate in his eyes.

"WHY DO YOU DO THIS?! YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE BAKURA! WHY DID I HAVE TO GET STUCK WITH YOU?!" Ryou had tears streaming down his cheeks at this point. Bakura looked at him in shock for a moment then smirked.

"Isn't little Ryou getting brave, telling how he really feels? Well, we'll have to fix that!" Bakura ripped off the rest of Ryou's clothes along with his own. He grabbed Ryou and sunk into him without preparation. The thrusts were hard but soon Ryou was bleeding. "Come on Ryou. Cry for me. Beg for me to release you." Bakura gave a few more hard thrusts before Ryou began screaming.

"NO PLEASE LET GO! LET GO OF ME! LET GOOOOOO!" Ryou was finally released. Bakura struted off to his room and went to sleep. Ryou went into the bathroom, showered, got dressed, then once he was sure that Bakura was asleep, he snuck out of the house. He ran down the street to the Kame Game Shop and pounded on the back door. "Yugi! Someone anyone please!" Ryou stopped pounding when he heard the lock click. There stood Yugi and Atemu.

"Ryou, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Yugi hugged his friend.

"Yes Yugi. Bakura did it again. This time...he destroyed the sweater that Atemu made for me." Ryou began to cry again and ran into Atemu's arms.

"Ryou don't worry. I'll try to fix it again. If I can't..."

"You won't be able to.. He's put so many holes in it, it's almost just a puddle of yarn and lost hope." Ryou walked inside with the two teens and sat down on the couch. Yugi brought him a cup of tea and sat down on the opposite side of him. Both Yugi and Atemu hugged Ryou.

"Ryou, would you like me to come down and talk to Bakura? Please let me help. And I'll make you a new sweater."

"Yes, please. Let's go right now." Ryou and Atemu got up.

"Yugi, I want you to stand out in the hall. If a fight starts, I'll yell 'fight or flight' and then you call 911,  
okay?"

"Okay Atemu." Yugi trailed behind them. When they got to the apartment building, Yugi stood out in the hall and Atemu and Ryou went in. Ryou led Atemu to Bakura's room and Ryou woke him up.

"What now Ryou?! Want another punishing?!"

"Bakura leave him be!" Atemu appeared in the doorway. Bakura looked shocked.

"Pharaoh what are you doing here? Ryou did you sneak out again?! You know what'll happen if you did."

"Bakura, why don't you be nice to him?! He never acts this way towards you! Why do you torture him so much?"

"Because! It's just entertaining to watch him scream and cry and beg for me to keep him alive! He's just a weakling and so when he acts out, I snuff it out."

"Bakura you're insane." All of a sudden, Bakura lunged at Ryou. "YUGI FIGHT OR FLIGHT!" Yugi grabbed his phone and called 911. Within minutes, Bakura was being led out in handcuffs. Ryou walked up to Yugi and Atemu.

"Thank you both for saving me. But where will I stay now that Bakura is gone?"

"You can come stay with us." Yugi hugged Ryou. "Don't worry Ryou. Me and Atemu will always be there for you."

"What are you thinking about Ryou?" Atemu looked at him with a concerned look.

"I kind of miss the good times I had with Bakura. I'm going to miss him yet, I'm glad he's gone."

"Okay well let's all go home and get some...sleep." Yugi laughed. "Wow, guess I'm not a comedian. Thanks for the moral support guys." Then Atemu and Ryou laughed. They all went home and fell into a peacefull sleep. 


	5. Heartshipping!

A/N WHATS UP? So I am super pissed off. My friend Jeremy was supposed to meet me at the library but he decided to ditch me! So what did I do? I sent him a message on facebook asking "DO YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY TO DITCH PEOPLE? IF YOU DITCH STUFF LIKE COURT DUTY AND TAXES WHEN YOU'RE AN ADULT, WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN? YOU'RE GONNA HAVE BIG CONSEQUENCES." So yea, I am still so pissed! But I won't take it out on ya'll. I'll just write you an awesome chapter! I'll blab in the bottom A/N k?  
K.

Ryou looked at Yugi. He was sitting in his desk and he sat two rows ahead of Ryou. Ryou had always had a secret crush on Yugi. Everything, and I mean EVERYTHING about Yugi drove Ryou CRAZY. Ryou always thought about Yugi and only Yugi before he went to bed every night. Ryou always stared at him in class. Ryou always imagined Yugi in the gym locker room showers, all that pale skin, so exposed... Enough of that! Ryou heard the bell ringing and got up to leave class.  
He stormed past Yugi and almost knocked him over.

"Ryou are you okay?"

"Y-Yes Yugi. UMMM...I am so sorry. Here lemme help!" Ryou had spilled coffee on Yugi. He dabbed some of the coffee off and realized he was touching Yugi's chest and he blushed. Once the coffee wasn't noticable anymore, Ryou stormed out of class, his face red with embarassment. Yugi eventually caught up with him in the boy's bathroom. He walked over to Ryou who was sitting on the edge of a sink.

"Ryou, what's wrong? Is it something that I did?"

"Yugi, I just... I have a crush on you!"

"What?"

"I have a crush on you Yugi. I always have."

"Ryou, why have you never told me? I just don't know what to say. Meet me at the game shop after school. Just ask Atemu and he'll get me when you arrive." Yugi ran out and headed to his last class. Ryou then headed to Band.

AFTERSCHOOL...

Ryou walked into the game shop. He saw Atemu cleaning the counter. Ryou walked up to him.

"Hi Atemu. Where's Yugi?"

"Ahh, Ryou. Follow me." Atemu led Ryou up the back stairs and pointed to a black, yellow, and red door. Ryou opened the door and closed the door behind him as he stepped in.

"Yugi are you here?"

"Yeah I'll be right out." Yugi walked out of a side door wrapped in a towel. "OH Hi Ryou. I thought... I am so so sorry. Umm, can you give me a minute?"

"Sure." Ryou watched as Yugi walked over to him. Yugi kissed him and sat on his lap. Ryou began to get hard. Yugi felt this and smirked.

"Ryou, I know that you've imagined this moment since the day you met me. I know you've always had a crush on me.  
Ryou, show me how much you want me, how much you love me!" Yugi pulled closer to Ryou. Ryou laid Yugi on the bed and took his shirt and pants off. He then removed his underwear and laid on top of Yugi. He pulled the towel off of Yugi and rubbed his neglected member. The two kissed and touched each other all over. When Yugi looked up at Ryou, he looked back with lust in his eyes.

"Yugi, are you ready?"

"Yes." Yugi turned around for Ryou and Ryou inserted his member into Yugi. Yugi groaned and leaned back to kiss Ryou. Ryou thrusted a few times and Yugi screamed. Soon both of them released and they lay there, snuggling with each other.

"I love you Yugi."

"I love you too." Yugi kissed Ryou and the two fell asleep. 


	6. IMPORTANT NOTICE DO NOT IGNORE

Well everyone, how's it going so far? Am I getting better at this? Sorry if I didn't know all of the ship names at first. I will now be taking requests via PM. Do not post requests on review unless you post under the name 'anon#####' use the 5 # spaces with any number combination so long as it isnt already taken. I am sorry about the guidelines I've set but I am a very organized person and don't want the review page too clutered with requests.

Also, when you make a request please use the format I will list below;

SHIP NAME:_  
CHARACTERS INVOLVED:_ X _  
DETAILS YOU WANT INCORPORATED:_  
YOUR USERNAME (AS VERIFICATION THAT YOU WANT THE IDEA PUBLISHED):_  
DATE OF REQUEST (SO I CAN TIME THE RELEASE OF THE REQUESTS CORRECTLY:_  
TIME OF REQUEST (AGAIN TIMING ISSUES AND PLEASE USE EASTERN TIME/NEW YORK,USA TIME):_ AM/PM

Thank you all for cooperating so well and reading through this far! Please don't request ships that I have already done. And NO TROLLS! GOT IT? Okay.

Bye everyone!

Sincerely,

SarahRachael Tuesday, June 4th, 2013 11:58 PM 


	7. Theifshipping!

A/N Holy SHIT its like 12:27 in the morning and im still up writing smut. damn im just writing the authors note then im gonna go to bed, curl up with my bf who stays with us 24/7 :), sleep till like 5 am, get up and write some more. shit...too QUIET! NEED NOISE! brb gonna go get my Three Days Grace file up and playing on WMP. damn it, i dont have my SD files guess ill settle for my backup mp3 player ugh well guys imma go to bed now...talk to ya'll later. DAMNIT dot was right...i am so southern and i DO have a southern accent oh well, bf is yelling at me to stop typing so bye :)

Bakura lay on the couch, waiting. He was thinking to himself deeply all the while. 'Damnit. Marik is always late getting home and I always wait up for him. Why? Where the hell is he?' All of a sudden, Marik stepped through the door. He tried to hide the money in his hand behind his back from Bakura but failed.

"Marik, why do you always get home so late?"

"I just have to work late. My boss is a total slavedriver."

"What's that behind your back? Where did you get that money?"

"Nowhere. Just go to bed. Please." Marik stormed off to his room and slammed the door shut. He hid the moeny under his mattress then lasid down and went to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING...

When Marik awoke, he found Bakura already gone for the day. He got up, retrieved the money from under his mattress, and headed out the door. He arrived minutes later at a jewlery shop. He walked inside and the store clerk helped him pick out a ring. He handed the clerk the money and headed home to wait for Bakura.

"Marik, you're home early."

"Yeah, and I have to ask you something." Marik stood in front of Bakura and knelt down on one knee. He held out the ring box and looked Bakura in the eye. "Bakura, we've known each other for a long time. I feel so close to you and Bakura, I love you. Will you marry me?" Marik opened the box.

"Yes Marik! Yes! I've been waiting for you to ask!" Bakura watched as Marik slid the ring on his finger. Once the ring was on, Bakura jumped into Marik's arms and kissed him. He picked Marik up and carried him to his room. They laid on the bed kissing each other and pulling clothes off. Once the two were cmpletely naked, they kissed and nipped at each other's skin and caressed the other. Soon, Bakura was on Marik, and the two were a mess of bucking hips and sweat glistening bodies.

"Bakura, I really do love you."

"I love you too Marik."

A/N Just beautiful right?! Come on people get some requests for some ships in, just take a look at the 6th chapter for details on how to get a request in! Also, I did post a new story which you can find by going to my page cuz I am too lazy to put the link here for you. :P gotta go! I have work in 45 minutes!  
and theres a hurricane coming! :O :(  



	8. Angstshipping!

A/N Listening to the explicit version of Jaden's Rap. Yeah. Hardcore... Weelll, here is DEATHSHIPPING! lol Jaden is gonna steal your cat! Well me and my bf got in a fight but I think he'll be over it by the morning. I will start with the...

...(random fanfare starts)...  
...(final note blares for 10 minutes) DEATHSHIPPING!

Marik was trying to get his keys untangled again. He had gotten home from work late and it was dark in the hallway of his apartment building. When he got his pocket flashlight out he looked at the rug to see a rose laying there. He read the card.

Dear Marik,

Roses are red, violets are blue, I love you

Skies are gray, rainbows die, why can't you be mine!?

Your Secret Admirer

He read the card with a puzzled look on his face and he walked into his apartment and crashed on the couch.  
When he woke up in the morning, he went to his room, took a shower, got into fresh clothes and headed off for another grueling day at work.

When he got to his office, he found Ryou standing there.

"Hello Ryou."

"Marik, can we talk?"

"Sure, come on into my office." Marik opened the door and he and Ryou stepped into his office. Marik sat at his chair behind the desk and Ryou pulled a chair around so he could sit beside Marik. "So Ryou, what is it you wanna talk about?"

"Well, we are friends and I wanted to call so that we could plan a night out or something."

"Oh. Okay.' Marik wrote his phone number onto a sheet of paper and handed it to Ryou. Ryou got up and left. Marik then got to work. Once he got home, his phone rang. He had found anther rose on his door step.

"Hello, this is Marik."

"Hi Marik. It's Ryou. Did you get my roses on your door?"

"You left them? Wait, you're my secret admirer?!"

"Yes Marik. I am. I bet you hate me now don't you?"

"Ryou, just get to my place. I live four floors down in 3-H." Marik hung up the phone. He went to his room after leaving a note on the door. He heard the door open minutes later and Ryou called out for him. "IN HERE!" He waited and soon, Ryou walked into his room. He sat next to Marik on the bed. "Hey Ryou. Aren't you gonna lay down with me?" Marik pulled the covers back and Ryou laid next to him. He pulled Ryou in for a hug. Ryou kissed him ad the two ended up in the kiss for longer than expected. The two slowly stripped each other. Ryou then thrusted into Marik and the two stayed together all night.

A/N I can't do this! No I can! LOL CANT MAKE UP MY MIND! I am gonna go type a list of my Yu-Gi-Oh cards, get some iced tea, then check for requests! 


	9. Wishshipping!

A/N Well, I am sitting here with my boyfriend and we are working on this chapter TOGETHER! Yeah! Well, lets just hope he doesnt do anymore damage to my HAIR. Yeah I let him try to curl my hair...not my brightest idea. Now it is a frizzy mess and im out for... REEEEEVENGEEEEEEE! *laughs evily* This is ummm... i dont know the name of this ship...damnit ummm. Yugi x Joey! lol

Yugi hopped off the bars. "Joey what are ya thinking about?"

"Nothing Yuge. Lotsa things." Joey knew he was thinking about Yugi. He always thought about Yugi. In class, during recess, in the shower, even in his sleep. He loved Yugi. He used to love Yugi like a brother but now it turned into something more than that. He wanted Yugi to be his and only his. The final bell rang and Joey stormed past everyone and knocked Kaiba to the floor and ran out of the room. Yugi looked absolutely bewildered as Joey nearly knocked him over. Joey burst out of the front doors of the school and ran to the Kame Game shop. "Mr. Moto, is Atemu here?"

"Yes he is. Upstairs, third door to the right."

"Thanks Mr. Moto."

"Call me Grandpa Joey, you're practically family!"

"Thanks Grandpa." Joey ran up the stairs and knocked on the thrid door to the right, the blue door. He heard a voice ring from inside the door.

"Enter." Joey grabbed the handle, opened the door, and went in, closing the door behind him.

"Atemu, there is something I have to talk to you about."

"Why not talk to Yugi?"

"Here's the thing, it's about him but I don't want him to know yet."

"Oh, well have a seat. What's wrong Joey?"

"Whenever I think about Yugi, I feel more than just brotherly love. I love him, as if he were a lover."

"I think I get what you're saying. What you should do is tell him. If you tell him, then it won't eat at you any more. You have to tell him."

"Okay, when will he be home?"

"Grandpa! Atemu! I'm home...OH! Haha! I kill myself!"

"I'd say he already is home."

"Can I hide under your bed in case he comes in here?"

"Sure Joey." Atemu watched as Joey squirmed to get under his bed. Right as Joey got his foot under, the door swung open and Yugi stepped in.

"Hi Atemu. I missed you at school today." Yugi kissed Atemu on the cheek. Atemu returned the gesture and told Yugi that he was busy. Yugi went to his room and sat on his bed. Over in Atemu's room, Joey had crawled out from under the bed and was walking towards Yugi's room. He knocked on the door and heard Yugi tell him to come in. "Joey what are you doing here?"

"I just had to talk to you about something."

"What is it Joey?"

"I love you." Joey sat next to Yugi and kissed him. "I love you Yugi."

"Joey, why didn't you tell me?!" Yugi kissed him back. "Joey, I love you too!" Yugi laid down and pulled Joey down next to him. He kissed Joey and pulled off Joey's jacket. Joey did the same to Yugi and they took turns taking clothes off each other until they were completely stripped. Joey stuck one moistened digit into Yugi's entrance and soon, pulled the digit out and replaced it with his member. He moved equally with Yugi and the two even came together. They laid there, holding each other.

"Joey, I love you."

"I love you too." 


	10. Polarshipping!

a/n hello everyone! i am finally back. sorry i havent visited y'all in a while. here we go!

Joey had been friends with Mai since 7th grade. Mai and Joey were in 11th grade now and had been boyfriend and girlfriend since 9th grade. They met everyday afterschool at Mai's house.

One day, Joey went to Mai's house but she wasn't in the living room where she usually was. He went into her room to find her getting out of the shower.

"Joey! What are you doing in here?!"

"Sorry!" Joey went and stood outside the door. Soon, Mai stepped out in her pink pouffy robe. She motioned for Joey to come back in. He followed her over to the trunk beside her bed.

"Ya know, you look really sexy in that robe." Joey stared at her as she walked over to him.

"Thanks." Before he knew what had happened, she had tackled him and was laying on top of him. She rolled her hips against his which got a groan out of him. He kissed her and tangled his hands in her hair. She pulled off his shirt and pants. She then let her robe drop to the floor and tore his underwear off. He rolled over so he was hovering over her.

"You are so beautiful." Joey ran his hands up and down Mai's sides.

"Joey would you please stop teasing?"

"Alright fine." He followed her request and later they were laying side by side in an unbroken embrace.

"I love you Joey."

"I love you too."

A/N so here is polarshipping FINALLY. sorry its so short. 


	11. Puppyshipping 2!

A/N Hey guys. Storm just busted out and now im using the laptop.

Kaiba stood in front of the Kame Game Shop. He needed Atemu's help in solving his problem.

6 months later...

"SHUT UP AND STOP BEING SO RUDE!"

"Why don't you stop screwing things up for me!"

"You screw things up on your own!"

"Shut up!" Kaiba slammed Joey into the table, which broke underneath of him. He got right back up and walked towards Kaiba.

"That's it. you are such an idiot! Get OUT! You aren't welcome anymore!"

"Fine." Kaiba walked back to their shared room, grabbed his stuff, and stormed out the front door. Joey went back to his room and laid down. He began to cry.

At the Kaiba Mansion...

Kaiba stumbled into his room. He threw his suitcase to the floor and began to cry. He laid on his bed. Mokuba had heard him from his room. He ran into Seto's room and went over by the bed. "Seto are you okay?"

"I got in a fight with Joey. I'll be fine!" He began crying even harder.

"Well what happened?"

"He thought I was cheating on him and he kicked me out."

"Oh Seto." Mokuba hugged Seto. Seto picked Mokuba up into his lap and cried into his shoulder. Mokuba patted his back.  
"Seto, you have to apoligize to him."

"I will. First thing in the morning."

"Goodnight Seto."

"Goodnight." Seto laid down and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning...

Seto woke up, got dressed and when he was headed for the door, heard a knock at the door.

"Hello...Joey?"

"Hi. I came to say I am so sorry."

"I am sorry too!' Seto hugged Joey and the two tumbled to Seto's room. They kissed each other while stripping. They laid under the covers, hugging and kissing each other.

"Joey, I love you. I promise I will NEVER betray you."

"I love you too Seto."

A/N I wrote this for someone on facebook whom I hope is reading :). Apparently Microsoft Narrator doesn't know how to pronounce 'Seto' 'Mokuba' or 'stripping'. stupid technology. lol okay guys hope you liked it!  



	12. Puzzleshipping 2!

A/N Hey guys. So this one is a request that I got, not in reviews but on facebook. Well in actuality, I couldn't decide between this and another Heartshipping and I asked someone which to go with and they picked puzzleshipping so yup.  
Thanks for helping me make up my mind! You know who you are.

Atemu had been watching Yugi for weeks now. He loved the way that Yugi looked almost exactly like him. He couldn't help but watch while Yugi changed in the locker room or never letting his gaze leave Yugi when he stood in front of the class to speak. Yugi was perfect.

When he got home, he went to work in the shop whilst Yugi went upstairs to take a shower. Atemu was thinking to himself. (Oh... Maybe I could sneak in and just peek in. NO! That would be wrong. I can't. Maybe I should go to Seto for help.) So that's what Atemu did. He asked Grandpa Mutou to take over and he walked to Kaiba's. When he knocked on the door, he found that it was Mokuba who answered the door. "Hello Moki. Is Seto home?"

"Yes he is. Follow me." Moki lead the way to Seto's office and Moki went in first. "Seto? Atemu is here to see you."

"Let him in." Seto looked up as Atemu sat in the chair across from him. "What is it?"

"Well Seto, I need your help with something."

"What now?!"

"I think I'm in love with Yugi but I don't know how to tell him."

"You should surprise him with a nice dinner, maybe a nice vanilla bath. That's what Joey did for me."

"Okay... Thanks." Atemu stood quickly and rushed home. He told Grandpa his plan and Grandpa left to go stay at the hotel so Atemu could carry out his plan.

"Atemu, where are you taking me?!"

"Okay you can open your eyes." Atemu took the blindfold off of Yugi.

"Atemu what's with the big dinner?"

"I just figured you needed a little pampering."

AFTER DINNER...

"Yugi come here."

"Atemu, you didn't have to do all this." Yugi blushed as Atemu began unbuttoning Yugi's shirt. Atemu walked to the door.

"When you're in the tub let me know." Atemu stood facing the door. Afew minutes later he turned to see Yugi sprawled in the tub with his eyes closed. Atemu removed his clothes and got in the tub as well.

"Atemu! What are you doing?" Yugi pulled his knees up to his chest.

"I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it Atemu?" Yugi looked at Atemu with earnest eyes.

"I love you." Atemu leaned in and kissed Yugi. Yugi leaned into the kiss.

"Atemu..." Yugi rubbed his hands over Atemu's chest. Atemu inserted one digit and Yugi squirmed. "Atemu please..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!"  
"Alright." Atemu removed his finger. He replaced his finger with his member. After their bath the two went to bed.

"Atemu, I love you."

"I love you too Yugi."

A/N well, whatdaya think? i know its a bit smutty but Nightingale says i should incorporate more of it in oneshots so thats what im trying. next is Kleptoshipping by REQUEST! (someone request whatever Duke x Yugi is!) Well here you go Ichi. hope you liked it. 


	13. Puppyshipping 3!

He'll be coming around the mountain when he comes

He'll be coming around the mountain when he comes

He'll be coming around the mountain, he'll be coming around the mountain

He'll be coming around the mountain when he comes.

He'll be riding Joey Wheeler when he comes

He'll be riding Joey Wheeler when he comes

He'll be riding Joey Wheeler, he'll be riding Joey Wheeler

He'll be riding Joey Wheeler when he comes

He'll be making chicken dumplings when comes

He'll be making chicken dumplings when comes

He'll be making chicken dumplings, he'll be making chicken dumplings

He'll be making chicken dumplings when comes

A/N LOL Came up with this when I thought of Joey and my mom was singing She'll Be Coming Around The Mountain. 


	14. Kleptoshipping FINALLY

A/N Hey guys. Sorry about not getting this up sooner. I was busy learning how to play Yu-Gi-Oh. I'm getting a lot better. If anyone wants to duel I have a DuelingNetwork accout. I'm yugiohfan56787. And umm, Ichi, thank you so much for helping (sarcastically). You said you would help and you ditch me. Just like Jeremy at the library. I think you all should make me shut up and start the oneshot now...

Yugi had been watching Bakura for weeks now. He saw the dark in him. He wanted that darkness. He needed it.

"Yugi what are you thinking about?" Ryou looked over at the spiky haired teen,

"Nothing Ry." He lied.

"Okay then. I was just wondering." Ryou turned to face the front again as Yugi swept his bangs out of his face. Yugi then swept back into his daydreams.

"YUGI! YUGI!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yugi the bell just rang." Ryou patted his friends back then walked out of the room. Yugi gathered up his things and walked out of the room, but not before bumping into someone.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE WALKING YOU- Oh Yugi... Sorry." Bakura grabbed his notebook and looked at Yugi.

"Sorry Baku." Yugi ran by him and bolted out of the room to his next class. He sat in his usual seat next to Joey.

"Hey Yuge. You look a little miffed. What's wrong?" Joey looked at him.

"Nothing Joey." Yugi just sat there, still daydreaming. The same thing that happened last class happened again. Yugi got up but Bakura stopped him.

"Yugi what's up with you lately? You're acting really funny."

"Nothing Baku...It's nothing." Yugi struggled to get free from Bakura's grip but failed.

"Yugi... Tell me what's going on."

"NOTHING NOW WILL YOU LET ME GO!"

"Alright. Yeesh." Bakura let him go and Yugi walked off to his next class.

At the end of the day, Yugi went back home as usual and worked in the game shop. When he saw Bakura walk in, he tried to find an excuse to go hide out in the back room but failed.

"Hello Yugi."

"Hi Bakura." Yugi looked up at Bakura nervously. He then turned and began wiping down the counter. He looked back at Bakura every so often.

"Yugi I needed to ask you a favor."

"Oh. Okay what is it?"

"I was wondering if I could stay here tonight."

"Oh...Um sure Baku..." Yugi looked at him nervously.

"I'll be back around 9 ok?"

"Sure. Bye Baku." Yugi ran through the curtain and ran upstairs to Yami's room. He burst in the door. "YAMI!"

"WHAT THE SHIT!? Oh Yugi..."

"Yami! I need to talk to you!"

"What is it aibou?" Yami walked over to Yugi and sat next to him.

"Bakura wants to spend the night here. Tonight."

"Well that's okay."

"YAMI! Have you forgotten what I told you?!"

"Ohhhhh... Then tell him I said no."

"Yami what the heck are you trying to do?! MAKE ME DIE OF CONFUSION?!"

"Sorry."

"It's okay.." Yugi got up and walked out of the room. He walked to his room and sat on his bed. He looked out the window then at the clock. 7:45. Another hour and fifteen minutes, and Bakura would be here. He kept looking out the window and finally Yami called him down. 9 o'clock. He walked into the kitchen to find Yami and Bakura sitting there. He sat at the table across from Bakura. Yami and Bakura talked throughout dinner but Yugi stayed quiet. When they went into the living room to watch a movie, Yugi sat next to Bakura on the end of the couch. When the movie got really scary, Yugi grabbed ahold of Bakura's arm and Bakura wrapped his arms around Yugi. He looked over at Yugi and rested his head on top of Yugi's head. Yugi then rested his head on Bakura's shoulder. The two stayed like that for the rest of the movie. The three then went upstairs and Yami walked into his room while Bakura and Yugi went into Yugi's room.

"Bakura, don't lay on the floor. You can lay up here with me."

"No it's alright."

"Baku, I insist." Yugi looked at Bakura with a pout on his face and Bakura got up and laid on the bed next to Yugi. He looked over at Yugi as he turned out the light. Yugi started shivering and scooted close to Bakura. Bakura looked at Yugi then wrapped his arms around him. Before Bakura knew what had happened, Yugi was kissing him. He pulled away confused and looked at kissed Yugi back like there was no tomorrow. The two took turns pulling clothes off of each other until they were all in a pile somewhere called Not Here. Bakura looked at Yugi before entering.

"FASTER!" Yugi cried. Bakura complied to Yugi's orders.

The two woke up the next morning and were shocked. Bakura dressed and sat as far away from Yugi as possible. Yugi looked over at Bakura.

"Baku, I love you."

"Yugi... I love you too." The two shared a final kiss before Bakura headed hom. This would not be the last time the night ended awkwardly.

A/N Am I getting better? Am I?! I feel like this is worse than the others for some odd reason... Anyways I forget what my next one is but I'll figure it out. 


	15. NOTICE 2

Notification ID 2

Hello everyone. So school is starting Monday so I will take a little break from writing. All the requests that I have will be filled as soon as possible and so will all beta-reads. I know this is very sudden but I am sorry. This year I will make an attempt at musical theater. I thank all my readers for the support and care to my story.

Sarah Rachael 11:14 PM EST time 8/10/2013 


	16. ANOTHER NOTICE IMPORTANT STUFF HERE YALL

NOTICE 3

Hey guys. So my friend wrote this AMAZING fanfic. I want all of my readers to read it too.  
It's amazing. I get to read before it's posted though. Thanks for that Ichi :). Anyways, my break from writing officially starts now. Sorry guys. School is getting really important now so, ya know.  
But I may write on those little snow days and christmas and spring break :)

Sarah Rachael 2:01 Pm eastern standard time August 11th 2013

Here is the link to Ichi's AMAZING fanfic :)

s/9583750/1/love-across-dimensions 


	17. Joey x Serenity

A/N Okay I know this isn't my next request but it USED TO BE. I just kind of turned into Joey x Serenity. Sorry. Anyways, this does have violence, police invovlement, and descripive stuff. So if you aren't comfortable with it don't read it.

Joey was walking down the alley. He was headed home from work. He heard a rustling noise behind him. "Who's there?" He said as he spun around. He looked around, saw nothing, and kept walking. He walked up to his house, unlocked the door, and stepped in to a sight he couldn't believe.

"Come here you little bitch!" Joey's father grabbed Serenity and threw her to the floor.

"LET GO OF ME!" Serenity yelled as tears streamed down her face.

"Shut up!" He violently smacked her in the face and pulled her hair. He took off his belt and began beating her with it. Joey tried to move and help but he was stuck. The beating was drawing blood. Joey couldn't take it anymore.

"GET OFF OF MY SISTER!" Joey tackled his father and punched him.

"JOEY!" Serenity watched in horror at the scene unfolding in front of her. Her father threw Joey to the floor and pulled out a knife. As he was about to stab Joey, Serenity jumped in the way and a scream pierced the night. Joey punched his drunken father out cold and ran over to Serenity. "Serenity?!" He shook her shoulder and looked at her side. There was a stab wound close to her shoulder and it was bleeding badly. He picked her up, ran out of the house, and ran down the street as fast as he could to the hospital.

The next day...

Joey was sitting beside beside Serenity's hospital bed. She was in surgery for 9 hours. He waited and waited for her to wake up. He was just dozing off when she awoke.

"J-Joey?" Serenity looked up at him.

"Serenity... are you okay?" Joey grabbed ahold of her hand and stroked her hair.

"What happened Joey?" She sat up weakly and looked at Joey.

"Dad tried to stab me but you jumped in the way... Why did you do that Serenity?" A tear rolled down his cheek as he looked at his sister in this hospital bed, all stitched up.

"I didn't want you to get hurt Joey." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Serenity, I would have rather it been me in this bed, stitched up and broken than you."

"Joey... what if he had stabbed you? What if he had killed you? What would I do without you?" Tears streamed down her face. Joey wiped the tears away and kissed her on the cheek. The nurse walked in.

"Mr. Wheeler, Serenity does have injuries in her side but she will be able to go home tomorrow."

"Thank you." Joey stayed with Serenity until the next morning. They checked out of the hospital and went home. When they got there, the cheif of police walked up to them.

"Are you Joey and Serenity Wheeler?"

"Yes." The police cheif explained everything and their father was off to jail. They stayed with Yugi and Yami.

The next week, Hump Day XD (Wednesday)...

Joey and Serenity were sitting on the couch when Joey gently took Serenity's cheek and turned her face towards him.

"Serenity, I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him on the cheek. He kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her. She kissed back and sat on his lap. He kissed at her neck and nipped lightly. She pulled his shirt off and kissed him. He pulled her shirt off and kissed at her shoulder and neck. The two took turns pulling clothes off each other until they were completely naked. Joey rubbed her sides and kissed neck.

"Joey..." She moaned lightly. He kissed his way down her stomach and crawled back up and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her. She whined lightly as his member entered her. He waited a moment then began to move slowly. She moaned lightly and wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved faster and she moaned loudly. She came with with a moan and he saw white flash behind his eyes as he came. He fell next to her and pulled out. He knew that Serenity wasn't just a sister to him anymore.

A/N So there it is. Sorry I did incest... It accidentally happened. I have started on Joey x Duke though. It might be done next week around HUMP DAYYYYYY! XD See you all later! :D 


	18. Joey x Duke

A/N Okay here is what I think is the next oneshot I have lined up. I just finished it today so it is like brand new! XD Here it is!

Joey was sitting in class when a new boy walked in.

"Class, we have a new student and his name is Duke Devlin." Duke waved and when he looked at Joey, he froze. The two stared at each other for a moment, then sat down next to Joey.

"Hi. I'm Duke."

"Nice to meet ya. I'm Joey."

"So what's school like here?"

"Ah it's just about as normal as any other school."

"Oh, okay."

"So what school did ya transfer from?"

"Glendale High."

"Oh man. I've heard about that place. You're lucky you got to go there."

"Yeah."

"Alright. So do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have one sister and her name is Aelita."

"Oh cool. Well, who's class do you have next?"

"Umm... I think Mr. Watson."

"Same here."

"Cool."

Over the next few weeks Joey and Duke became close friends. They had a few nights where they would spend the night together. One day, Duke and Serenity were talking, and Joey and Aelita were talking.

"So Serenity, what did you wanna talk to me about?"

"You know how Joey acts all clingy over you right?"

"Yeah..."

"He likes you Duke."

"Oh..."

"He likes you... He loves you."

In Joey's room...

"Aelita, why do you need to talk to me?"

"I have to tell you something. Just don't freak out about it."

"I won't."

"Duke is in love with you Joey. You're all he ever thinks about."

"He is?"

"Yes, and I know you love him back."

"How..."

"Yeah..." Aelita dragged Joey out to the living room and plopped him on the couch. Duke was already sitting there and the two girls ran off. Joey smiled at Duke and he smiled back. The two talked for a while then Duke and Aelita headed home.

The next day...

Joey sat at his desk looking over at Duke. Duke looked over at him.

"So..."

"Yeah..."

"Umm... do you wanna come over Saturday?"

"Sure."

"Aelita could go see Serenity while you're over."

"Yeah sure."

Saturday...

Joey knocked on Duke's door and waited for an answer. The door opened seconds later.

"Hi Joey." Duke smiled.

"Hi." Joey smiled back. He followed Duke inside and sat next to him on the couch. Joey looked over at Duke.

"So why did you want me to come over?"

"Just to hang out." Duke turned on a movie. Joey stretched out on the couch, his head resting in Duke's lap. He blushed when Duek ran his hands through his hair. Joey looked up at Duke smiling. Duke leaned over and kissed Joey on the cheek. Joey then sat up, sat in Duke's lap, and rested his head on Duke's shoulder. Duke continued running his hand through Joey's hair. When the movie was over, the two ate dinner then sat back on the couch.

"Joey?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna stay the night?"

"Sure." Joey rested his head on Duke's shoulder. They watched another movie, then Duke led Joey to a room.

"Here's the guest room. Goodnight." Duke kissed Joey on the cheek. Joey returned it and Duke walked to his room and went to bed. Joey laid down and fell asleep.

Joey's Dream...

Joey was standing on a bridge and he saw Duke fighting someone. Joey then realized he was tied up. He saw Duke still fighting with the mad.

"DUKE NO!" Joey screamed and fought against the ropes as Duke fell off of the bridge.

Joey woke up in a cold sweat. He got up and walked to Duke's room.

"Duke?"

"Hmm? Joey?"

"I had a bad dream." Tears were streaming down Joey's cheeks. Duke pulled Joey into his arms and wiped the tears away.

"What happened in the dream?"

"You were fighting some guy and he killed you and I couldn't save you!" Tears flowed down his cheeks as he let out sobs. Duke held him close and stroked his back.

"Joey I would never let that happen, I would never leave you. I love you Joey."

"I love you too." Joey kissed Duke on the cheek and held him close. The two soon fell back to sleep.

Later in the night...

Joey and Duke woke up and held each other close. Joey kissed Duke and he kissed back. Duke pulled Joey close to him and kissed his neck. Joey moaned lightly and wrapped his arms around Duke.  
Duke pulled Joey's shirt off and kissed his shoulder and collarbone. Joey pulled at Duke's shirt and eventually pulled it off. The two burrowed under the covers and continued kissing and undressing each other. The kissed and wrapped their arms around each other. Duke looked at at Joey and inserted a digit. Joey moaned and held Duke close to him. Duke inserted two more and moved them as Joey moaned. He took them out and looked at Joey.

"You ready?" Joey nodded. Duke inserted his member into him. Joey groaned slightly then Duke started to move. Joey moaned and wrapped his legs around Duke's waist. Duke went faster and Joey was moaning and saying Duke's name over and over. Duke went faster and both of them came. Duke pulled out and laid down next to Joey. He kissed Joey and the two fell into a blissfull sleep.

A/N There we are. I think I got a visit from the Smut Fairy xD cuz I've been being very...  
descriptive with these last few oneshots. Ryou x Yami is next. I can't work with Ryou x Atem...  
it was too difficult :( sorry. 


	19. Fragileshipping

A/N Okay guys. This is a long one so settle in for the long haul. The amount of words in the story alone is 1225 words! :D Let's celebrate my first over 1000 word oneshot! It was going to be Ryou x Atemu but I couldn't do it... It was just nyehhhh hehe. Anyways here it is.

Ryou was always shy and quiet. He barely ever talked to anyone. That is, until he met Yami.

One day, Ryou was in the library finishing a project. He was almost done when a boy with spiky, tri-colored hair walked up to him.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Hey aren't you in my class?"

"Yes I am."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Yami."

"I'm Ryou."

"Can you help me out with my project? I was going to ask you earlier but I forgot."

"Sure." Ryou smiled and the two worked on the project. The finished within an hour and then both of them went home. Ryou got home late and just went straight to bed. Yami on the other hand,  
stayed up a while.

The next day...

Ryou had just sat down at his desk. Yami walked up and sat next to him.

"Hi Ryou."

"Hello Yami."

"How are you?"

"I'm okay."

"Ryou, something's wrong. What is it?"

"My brother. He hates me."

"Ryou, I doubt that."

"Everyone does. He really does hate me. He never did like me."

"Ryou I'm sorry." Yami looked at Ryou and smiled. Ryou returned the smile weakly. Class went by as everyone presented their projects. At luch, Ryou and Yami went out to Mimmo's for lunch.  
They rushed back into class and sat in their seats right when the bell rang.

"So Ryou, do you wanna come over Saturday?"

"I'm busy on Saturdays. Sorry."

"Why? Not to be nosy. I just want to know."

"I have a job. I do have a day off next Saturday though."

"Okay. Be at my place around noon. Here's my address." Yami handed him a slip of paper.

"Wait you're Yugi's brother!"

"Yeah I am. Why?"

"I'm a friend of Yugi's."

"Oh. Well I'll see you Saturday." The bell rang and Yami stood and walked home. Ryou got home to find Bakura already there.

"Hello Ryou." He spoke in a loathesome voice.

"Hi Bakura." Ryou walked to his room. He stayed there all evening and he went to sleep early.

Saturday, Ryou went to work. Only one more week until he saw Yami. The whole week there was no school. Ryou just walked around the city and went shopping. Then Saturday came around.

Ryou knocked on the door of Yami and Yugi's apartment. He stood there waiting for an answer. When the door opened Yami smiled.

"Hi Ryou."

"Hi Yami." Ryou followed Yami inside and thet sat on the couch. They played video games for a while, watched a movie, and ate dinner.

"I better head home."

"Okay. I'll see you Monday."

"Alright. Bye." Ryou walked home. He walked in the door to find Bakura laying on the couch with his arm cut and bleeding badly. He picked up Bakura and ran him to the hospital. They wrapped his arm up and told Ryou to keep him comfortable and clean the wound at least twice a day. Ryou carried Bakura back home. He laid him in his bed, tucked the covers around him, and sat by his bedside. A few hours later, Bakura woke up.

"Ryou? Ryou?"

"Huh? Oh Bakura, you're awake."

"Yeah."

"What happened to you anyways?"

"Marik happened."

"Oh. You're lucky I got there when I did. The doctors said you were almost drained of blood.  
I gave blood for you though."

"Thank you Ryou."

"You're welcome Baku."

"I'm sorry I treated you so badly. I promise I'll treat you better from now on." Bakura kissed Ryou's cheek and laid back down. Ryou went to his room and went to bed.

Monday...

Ryou sat down in his desk and looked over at Yami. He smiled and waved but Yami looked upset.

"Yami what's wrong?"

"One of my friends got in a car wreck."

"Are they going to be okay?"

"They're in the hospital. The doctors won't tell me anything or let me see her."

"I'm sure she'll be alright." Ryou hugged Yami and he weakly hugged back. The day went by very slowly.

A few weeks later, Ryou got a call from the hospital. Yami had been hurt badly. Ryou rushed to the hospital and the doctors led him to Yami's room. He had bandages on his arm and around his chest.

"He got both stabbed and shot."

"Oh my Ra. Will he be okay?"

"We can only hope." The doctor left the room and Ryou sat in the chair beside the bed. He held Yami's hand, gently stroking it. Yami's eyes fluttered open.

"Ryou?" He looked up weakly.

"Thank Ra you're alright."

"I can't believe he would do this..."

"Who did this?"

"Marik."

"He stabbed Bakura too."

"What?!"

"Yeah."

"He needs to be stopped."

"I agree."

"Ryou, go home, lock your doors, and be careful."

"Okay.." Ryou locked the doors the second he got home, cleaned Bakura's wound, wrapped it,  
and the two went to bed.

The next day Ryou went to school. He went to the hospital every day to see Yami. Of course,  
when he had the time. The day Yami got out of the hospital, Ryou walked home with him. The two stood outside and talked for a moment. Yami leaned over and kissed Ryou on the cheek. He whispered in Ryou's ear.

"Meet me here tomorrow night at 10." He walked inside and Ryou walked home.

The next night...

Ryou stood outside the door of Yami's apartment. Moments later the door opened and Yami led him in to the couch. The two sat down.

"Do you know why I asked you to come here tonight?"

"No I don't Yami. Why?"

"There is something I wanted to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Ryou, we've known each other for quite some time now and I realized, I love you Ryou." Yami leaned over and kissed Ryou. Ryou blushed deeply and kissed back. Yami kissed and nipped at Ryou's neck. Ryou moaned lightly and pulled Yami close to him. The two pulled off their shirts. Yami picked Ryou up and carried him to his room. He laid Rou on the bed and laid on top of him. He kissed all the way down to Ryou's stomach then back up and kissed his lips. The two undressed and Yami laid on top of Ryou kissing him. Yami then inserted his member into Ryou and moved slowly. Ryou moaned and pulled him closer. Yami moved faster and faster. Both of them were moaning. The two came together and Yami pulled out. He laid next Ryou, cuddling him close.

"I love you Ryou."

"I love you too Yami."

A few weeks later, the police caught Marik and he was put in prison for six years. Ryou and Yami got married two years after Marik was released from prison. They adopted a girl and named her Arianna. Three years later, they adopted a boy and named him Seth.

A/N YESSSSSS finished this IN THE MORNING! XD 


	20. Jounouchi x Reader

A/N FOR GIRLS ONLY! Also the girls name is Amena... Yeah... I love that name :D. This is just a little break from the oneshots and YOU the reader will be in the story :D How cool is that?!  
Joey is referred to as Jounouchi, cuz i like the name Jounouchi... it has a nice ring to it.

You had just transferred to Domino High School. You were having a little trouble fitting in.  
You were walking down the hall, looking at your schedule when you bumped into someone and fell to the floor.

"Are you okay?" You look up to see Katsuya Jounouchi standing there. He holds out his hand to help you up. Once you get up, he picks up your schedule and looks over it.

"Looks like we have all our classes together. So what's your name?" Jounouchi smiled at you as he handed your schedule back to you.

"My name is Amena." You walk beside him down the hall. He looks at you with a smile on his face.

"That's a pretty name. My name is Jounouchi." He follows you into the classroom and sits next to you. The day went by well and Jounouchi stopped you before you left to go home.

"Amena?"

"Yes Jou?" You look up into his eyes.

"Would it be okay if I came over tomorrow night?" He was blushing lightly but still smiling at you.

"Sure." You smiled back up at him.

"Okay. Bye." He leaned over and kissed you on the cheek before walking away. You got home to find a note on the counter. The note reads:

"Dear Amena,

We had to leave for New York for a business trip. We will be back Tuesday night.  
Love,  
Mom and Dad"

You went into your room and decided to call Jounouchi.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jou. It's Amena."

"Hi Amena."

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight instead of tomorrow?"

"Oh sure. I'll be there at 8."

Okay. Bye." You hung up the phone and sat up. You changed into short jean shorts and a teal flutter sleeve shirt. At 8, you hear the door bell ring and you go to the door. You open it to find Jounouchi standing there.

"Wow you look amazing..." He stood there, looking at you.

"Come on in Jou." You sat on the couch and he sat next to you.

"Amena there is a reason why I wanted to come over. I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it Jounouchi?"

"I like you. You're beautiful, kind, smart, and funny." He leaned over and kisses your cheek back and looked at him with a blush on your face. He kissed you, wrapping his arms around you. You kiss him back finding your way into sitting on his lap. You pull him close to you, your lips interlocked with his. He picks you up and carries you to your room. He lays you on the bed and lays next to you. He pulls off your shirt and you do the same to him. You kiss him, running your hands up and down his chest. He pulls off your shorts and you pull off his jeans. He rubs up and down your legs and you moan lightly. You pull him closer to you. He pulls off your bra and panties and you pull his boxers down. All of a sudden, the power goes out and the both of you are left in the dark. He kisses and licks at your nipples and you pull him close, moaning.  
He kisses his way down to your stomach and kisses once. He then goes down and slowly licks at your heat. He sticks his tongue in and you moan and push your thighs against his head. He stops soon and crawls back up, kissing your lips. He looks at you lovingly.

"Are you ready?" He looks at you. You nod and kiss him on the cheek. He slowly inserts his member into you. You moan and wrap your legs around his waist. He starts to move slowly and you moan and pull him closer to you. He begins to go faster and you moan his name loudly. He goes faster and harder and you moan loudly and moan his name over and over. He goes a little faster and you scream and moan as you cum. He cums with you then pulls out and lays next to you. You moan his name once more.

"Well that's a sexy way to say it." He giggles and kisses you. "I love you Amena."

"I love you too Jounouchi." You kiss him back and snuggle close to him and the two of you fall asleep.

A/N thats it! :D Very m rated stuff xD 


	21. Euroshipping (Ryou x Seto)

A/N Okay here's Euroshipping. The little times that Joey is brought up, he is reffered to as Jounouchi or Jou. Also there is a new character named Seth. He is Seto's twin brother but nicer and Serenity is Seto and Seth's sister. I just wanted to change it up a little. If anyone has a problem, too bad.

Seth was running late as usual. He only had ten minutes to get to school and he was six blocks away. He ran as fast as he could but right as he was about to enter the classroom, the bell rang.

"Surprise, surprise. Just my luck." He trudged to the office, got a tardy slip and went to class. He handed the teacher his note and sat down beside his twin brother Seto.

"Late again?"

"Shut up."

"You should have left when me and Serenity did."

"Will you two stop bickering?" Serenity turned around and looked at the two, then turned back around. The two sat there looking at each other and sat through the rest of class silently. When the bell rang, Seth and Serenity went one way to their next class, and Seto went the other. When Seto sat down in his second class, the teacher stood in front of the room.

"Class, we have a new student joining our family today. His name is Ryou Sennen. I expect you all to give him a warm, kind welcome." Just then, he saw a white-haired boy walk in.

"You can sit next to Seto." She pointed to the seat next to Seto and the boy sat down. Seto looked at him for a moment, studying him. The boy looked over at him and quickly looked away. Seto looked at him, wondering if he should say anything.

"Hi."

"Hello." Ryou looked at him nervously.

"I'm Seto Kaiba." He smiled lightly.

"Okay, it's nice to meet you."

"What school did you come from?"

"Randolph Henry."

"Oh. What was it like there?"

"It was really strict and not as welcoming."

"Well you'll find that it isn't as strict here and the people here are very welcoming."

"That's good." The two sat through class talking. In third period, Serenity, Seth, and Seto sat in the back corner of the gym like always. They sat there talking until the bell rang then headed off to class. In fourth period, Seth sat on one side of Ryou and Seto sat on the other.

"Hi Seto."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"I'm not Seto. I'm his twin brother Seth. That's Seto." He pointed to Seto who was on the other side of Ryou. The three of them talked for a while and class flew by quickly. All three of them walked to fifth period together, which was band. They met Serenity outside the band room then walked in. Serenity played clarinet, Seth played barry sax, Seto played flute, and Ryou played trumpet. They sat in their seats and unpacked their instruments. Ryou was sitting next to a girl with brown hair and brown eyes who looked to be a freshman.

"Hi. Are you our new trumpet?" She looked over at Ryou.

"Yes. I'm Ryou."

"I'm Sarah."

"How long have you been playing in band?"

"About 5 years. For the first two years I played flute but in 7th grade, I switched to trumpet. It isn't really that hard to play."

"Oh wow." Band went by pretty quickly and then everyone went home. Serenity, Seto, and Seth were late getting home since they had gone to the club.  
By the time they got home it was 11:30. Seto went to his room and closed the door, being his 'keep to himself' self. Serenity followed Seth into his room.

"Serenity why did you follow me?"

"I don't know..." She laid down on the bed looking up at him.

"Are you still scared from that movie we watched last week?"

"A little."

"It's alright. It was only a movie." Seth laid down next to Serenity and held her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and cuddled close to him. He kissed her on the cheek and she returned it. The two fell asleep.

Monday...

Seth, Seto, and Serenity walked to school together that morning. They sat down at their desks and waited for class to start. The day flew by and Seto and Ryou had been talking most of the day. In band Ryou unpacked his instrument and sat there waiting.

"Hi Ryou." Sarah sat down in her seat next to him.

"Hello Sarah."

"How was your weekend?"

"It was good."

"That's good." Band was going good when all of a sudden the teacher cut them off.

"Who keeps playing wrong notes?"He looked around the band room . Ryou looked down and raised his hand.

"It was me sir."

"Since you're new, I understand. I'll have someone help you out since you're a beginner."

"I could help him out."

"Seto, you don't even play trumpet. How could you help him?"

"I used to play trumpet and I still remember most of what I learned."

"Alright, Ryou, Seto will be helping you out in trumpet. Seto, there is one thing though. You have to keep your barry skills up and if you don't, you won't be able to help him anymore."

"Yes sir." Band went by quickly and Seto walked home with Ryou. When they got there, Bakura was sitting on the couch.

"Hi Bakura."

"Why is Seto Kaiba here?"

"He is helping me out with playing trumpet."

"Oh. Be careful Seto, he might make you go deaf." Bakura laid down and in the time of four weeks, Ryou had all the songs down perfectly.

Over Christmas break, Seto and Ryou hung out a lot. On New Year's, Seto Ryou, Bakura, Seth, Serenity, Yugi, Yami, and Jounouchi all me at Seto, Seth,  
and Serenity's house. Bakura and Yugi left early and Serenity went upstairs when they left. Seto, Seth, Ryou, Yugi, Yami, and Jounouchi sat in the living room, chatting away about the new year and their resolutions. Yugi and Yami left soon leaving Seto, Seth, Ryou, and Jounouchi.

"So Jou, how are things going with you and Mai?" Seth looked over at Jounouchi.

"Things are going good. I proposed to her last night and she said yes!" Jounouchi smiled.

"That's great." Seth looked up at the clock. "I think I'll go to bed now. Goodnight guys." He walked upstairs, not saying another word. Seto laid on the couch with his head resting on Jounouchi's lap. Ryou looked at the two with slightly narrowed eyes. Jounouchi looked down at Seto and stroked his hair.  
Ryou kept looking at them, his eyes narrowed slightly with jealousy.

"Well, I'm gonna go home guys. Bye." Ryou walked out and made his way home. Jounouchi sat there stroking Seto's hair. Seto looked at him then sat up.

"I'm gonna go on to bed now Jounouchi." Seto hugged Jounouchi.

"Goodnight." Jounouchi walked home and Seto went upstairs to his room and went to bed.

The next day...

Seto walked up to his locker to find a note falling out when he opened it. He picked the note off the floor and unfolded it and read it. The note read:

'Dear Seto,  
Meet me at the Mini Eiffel Tower tonight at ten-thirty on the top floor.  
Anon'

"Weird." He mumbled to himself then put the note in his pocket and walked on to class. That night her arrived at the Mini Eiffel Tower at ten-thirty.  
He looked around then saw someone step out of the shadows.

"I see you got my note Seto."

"Ryou?"

"Yes. There is something I have wanted to tell you for a while now..." Ryou stepped closer so he was standing in front of Seto.

"What is it Ryou?"

"Seto, I'm in love with you." He kissed Seto on the cheek. Seto looked at him for a moment and he then ran home and locked himself in his room. Ryou walked home, his head hanging low the whole way. Seto sat in his room, thinking about what Ryou said until he finally fell asleep.

The next day...

Seto had stayed home from school that day. Seth handed Ryou a note before he and Serenity left last period. Ryou opened the note quickly. The note read:

'Dear Ryou,  
I am sorry about what happened last night. I didn't know what to say to you and I just paniced. Meet me in room 3A at Holiday Inn tonight at 11.  
Seto'

Ryou shoved the note into his pocket and he walked home. He sat in his room waiting for when he was supposed to go meet Seto. He knocked on the door of room 3A at exactly 11. He heard a voice ring out from behind the door.

"Come on in." Ryou turned the door knob, opened the door, and stepped in. The door shut behind him and he looked around. He saw Seto sitting there looking up at him. He took a step closer to Seto and he stood. Seto pulled Ryou close to him.

"Ryou, I'm sorry I ran off last night. I just didn't know what to say... I do love you Ryou." He kissed Ryou and held him close. Ryou kissed back Seto pulled of Ryou's shirt and Ryou pulled Seto's off. Seto kissed and nipped at Ryou's neck, holding Ryou close to him. He laid Ryou on the on the bed, kissing his neck. He kissed his way back up and kissed Ryou on the lips. He pulled off his jeans and and boxers and did the same to Ryou. Ryou pulled him close and kissed Seto. Seto looked at him.

"Ready?" Seto rubbed Ryou's sides and he nodded. Seto slowly entered him and moved slowly. Ryou moaned and pulled him closer. Seto then started to go faster. Ryou moaned loudly and Seto let out a light moan. As Seto went faster, Ryou came with a loud moan. Seto gave a few more thrusts and came. He pulled out and laid next to Ryou. He held Ryou close to him and kissed him.

"I love you Ryou."

"I love you too."

A/N FINALLY FINISHEDDDD! Massive writes block... sorry. 


End file.
